Erkenntnis
by Nhaundar
Summary: Eingebungen, Schicksalsschläge und Erkenntnisse sind Teil unseres Lebens, aber wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie die Oberhand gewinnen. SS x HG OneShot


Erkenntnis

Ein wahrhaft atemberaubender Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Die Frau seiner Begierde kam auf ihn zu, in all ihrer Pracht. Die wohlgeformten Rundungen waren genau richtig. Die blasse Haut war makellos.

Ihre Brustwarzen waren aufgrund des leicht vorherrschenden Luftzuges dunkelrosa und hart aufgerichtet. Ihre Brüste wölbten sich angenehm, als sie nach ihnen griff und sie kurz zusammendrückte, ein verführerisches Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, die ebenso natürlich waren wie der Rest ihres wunderschönen Körpers.

Ihre braunen Haare lagen in glänzenden Wellen auf den Schultern auf und ergossen sich bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Sie kam weiter auf ihn zu. Die braunen Augen strahlend warm und er versank geradezu darin.

Sie waren so gegensätzlich zu seinen eigenen. So verlockend.

Das flackernde Licht der Kerzen malte geschmeidige Schatten auf ihre ebenmäßige, elfenbeinfarbene Haut und verursachte ein bernsteinfarbenes Glimmen in ihren Seelenspiegeln. Das Bett senkte sich leicht unter ihrem Gewicht. Der dunkelrote, seidene Bettbezug raschelte leise, als sie sich weiter auf ihn zu bewegte, über den Satin dahin glitt. Dabei bewegte sie sich weiterhin verlockend.

All dies geschah nur in Sekunden, aber ihm kam es vor wie die selige Ewigkeit, er genoss in vollen Zügen, wie die frische Luft, die durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster drang und die Vorhänge sanft in Bewegung versetzte, eine Gänsehaut auf die nackten Körper zeichnete.

Dann geschah es. Sie berührte ihn, nur leicht und elektrisierende Blitze der Erregung schossen sein Rückrat hinab, direkt zu seinen Lenden. Er keuchte leise auf. Das Lächeln, dieses ehrliche, natürliche Lächeln das daraufhin auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und ihre Augen noch mehr leuchten ließ, ließ ihn einen Moment lang die Luft anhalten. Dann kam sie näher, sah ihm tief in die Augen und legte sanft die Lippen auf seine.

Der Kuss war sanft, liebevoll, aber er empfand ihn beinahe intensiver, als wäre es ein wilder Kuss gewesen. Sachte leckte sie über seine Lippen und er gewährte ihr den Einlass, ihrer beider Augen waren genießerisch geschlossen. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, der warme Druck war wunderbar. Ebenso ihr unvergleichlicher Geschmack, nach frischen, samtigen Pfirsichen. Auch ihr Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg... war süß und fruchtig zugleich. Er strich vorsichtig, als wäre sie nicht real ihren Arm hinauf zur Schulter. Die weichen Härchen auf ihrem Arm waren aufgerichtet, ihre Haut unglaublich sanft.

Seine Hand wanderte an ihrer Seite hinab, legte sich auf den Rücken und er drückte sie sanft näher zu sich, vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander, etwas atemlos, sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und blickte ihm entgegen. Etwas später öffnete er ebenfalls die Augen, ihren unvergleichlichen Geschmack noch auf den Lippen, der leichte Druck... es fühlte sich so an als würden sie sich noch immer Küssen.

Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht, hinab zu ihren Lippen die leicht gerötet waren, dann sah er wieder in die Augen, erwiderte ihren Blick.

"Ich liebe dich, Severus.", formten ihre Lippen, ihre Stimme drang leise an sein Ohr...

Das Fenster knallte mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand, Putz rieselte auf den Boden, starker Wind blähte die weißen Vorhänge Unheil verkündend auf und sie färbten sich schwarz.

Ein Schatten erschien vor dem Fenster, bevor er reagieren konnte erklang ein bösartiges Lachen, das im Raum widerhallte und sich in seinen Kopf bohrte. Immer tiefer schmerzhafter.

Schützend griff er nach der Liebe seines Lebens um sie an sich zu drücken, sie zu beschützen vor dem was ihr... ihm schaden wollte. Aber plötzlicher magisch hervorgerufener Druck hinderte ihn daran, ließ ihn bewegungsunfähig zurück. Panik ergriff ihn, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Dann erklangen die beiden Worte die er hasste.

"Avada Kedavra."

Sie sank leblos auf ihm zusammen, ihre Augen blickten ins Leere, sein Herz setzte aus. Sekundenlang, schien alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck schlug sein Herz weiter, schnell... laut und es tat so weh, der Verlust und wieder dieses Lachen in seinen Ohren ... in seinem Kopf...

Schweißüberströmt setzte er sich ruckartig im Bett auf. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, seine Haare klebten ihm im Nacken und die Bettdecke an seinen nackten Beinen. Panisch, das Herz überschlug sich beinah in seinem Brustkorb, blickte er zu der Frau neben ihm im Bett. Ihr Gesicht ruhig, ihr Atem ebenso ruhig und stetig, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie lebte, ihre Wangen waren rosig und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Die Gryffindor schlief tief und fest, bei ihm. Das war das was er brauchte, das was ihn in dieser Welt verankerte und was ihn kämpfen ließ.

NIE durfte ER von ihr erfahren. Nie würde Voldemort von ihr erfahren, von seiner großen Liebe, Hermine Granger.


End file.
